1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to treatment of organs in a diseased patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It has been common practice to withdraw blood from one patient for storage or treatment and to then enter that blood into the vascular system of a diseased patient or to merely circulate the blood of a diseased patient through a dialysis machine. However, to applicant's knowledge, a diseased patient has never been treated by joining his arterial system with the arterial system of a healthy person to attain full homogeneous blood flow through the diseased patient's arterial system.